New Love in the 27
by KenSNJ
Summary: A beat cop and a medic in the 27 fall in love.


I own everything except: Lennie, Ed, Serena, Judge T., Andros, Ms. Green, Van Buren, Sgt. Christopher, Kyp Durron, the Soup Nazi, Ty Davis, Joe Lombardo, and Officer Gusler. Matt is British in case you're wondering about the way he speaks.  
Law & Order: Life on the Beat  
Joe and Jessie  
  
"What time is it?"  
"Nine." Jessie rolled over and went back to sleep. She had spent the night with Joe. They were falling in love and knew it. He leaned in close to her.  
"Jerry's on."  
"I hear enough of it from Jensen."  
"You can't spend all day sleeping."  
"I'm not." Jessie got to her feet.  
"Is that coffee?"  
"Fresh."  
  
SOUP KITCHEN INTERNATIONAL  
259A West 55th Street  
"Gezpacho por favor."  
"Por favor?" Asked Yev Kasem or the 'Soup Nazi' as he was commonly referred to by the people.  
"I'm part Spanish."  
"Adios, muchacho." Joe motioned for the guy to leave.  
"How are things going with Jessica?"  
"Very good." Kyp Durron walked in.  
"One large Jambalaya please." Kyp moved toward Joe. Yev poured Kyp's soup.   
"Continue."  
"She fell asleep in my bed last night."  
"Thank you." Kyp turned and left as Erik Jensen walked in.  
"One medium Turkey Chili." Yev poured Erik's soup and he was handed the bag.  
"I didn't get any bread."  
"Bread, $2 extra."  
"Everyone in front got free bread."  
"You want bread?" Joe put in. Erik nodded.  
"$3 extra."  
"Dude."  
"No Soup For You." Joe snapped his fingers and Erik's soup was taken away. Erik looked at Joe dumbfounded.  
  
CENTRAL PARK  
"Is it me or what?"  
"Is what what?"  
"Us."  
"I wouldn't know where to begin to explain that."  
"Here we are, young, in love. Is that Mulligatawny?"  
"Yes."  
"Give me some."  
"Get your own. You, me, and Jimmy Rommel are the three people he'll never throw out. Did I tell you Erik got thrown out?"  
"No, and I don't care right now."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You're acting like Erik."  
"I am not the one who Yev Kasem threw out."  
"The way I heard it was, you threw him out."  
"He was being an ass."  
"Shut up, before I do something to you."  
  
27TH PRECINCT LOCKER ROOM  
"Has anybody seen Davis?" Jason was in his usual uptight mood.  
"I think he's staking out the Soup Nazi again."  
"I still haven't figured out the obsession with that place. It's just soup."  
"JUST SOUP! This soup is the best in the city."  
"Dude, berate him all you please."  
"It's not 'dude' on the job. It's Sergeant Christopher. What's your beef with him?"  
"He and Joe threw me out over bread. I have to try again."  
"Good luck."  
  
"Erik, you didn't get soup?" Ty Davis asked walking up.  
"Joe threw me out."  
"I am quite certain I am getting soup." They walked in.  
"One large Crab Bisque, to go." Yev poured the soup.  
"Bread, beautiful."  
"You're pushing your luck, little man." Ty walked up to the counter and began banging on it.  
"One Tomato Rice. Is that Lima Bean?"  
"Yes."  
"Never been a big fan. You need to reread the recipes, some of this stuff smells bad."  
"That's it. NO SOUP FOR YOU. COME BACK ONE YEAR. Next."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Lovesick."  
"You're sure it isn't the soup?"  
"Andros."  
"What?"  
"No soup for you."  
"Joe, that wasn't funny."  
"Boy 27-3, respond to man down at West 55th and 8th."  
"Boy 27-3 responding." Andros turned to Joe. "Another throw out by the Soup Nazi?"  
"They leave on their own."  
"I doubt that."  
"Ask Charlie. He got thrown out after he argued about the price."  
"Shut up."  
  
"Gusler, floor it."  
"I don't take orders from you."  
"You drive like an old lady."  
"27-Edward."  
"27-Edward."  
"Respond to assault on EMS at West 55th and 8th."  
"27-Edward, responding." Jessie hit the siren. "Gusler, step on it."  
  
"He deserved to get beat up. He threw me out." Jessie and Gusler arrived.  
"Is soup really worth going to prison?"  
"What EMS was assaulted?"  
"Khayman, fat lip and black eye." Lennie was already on scene.  
"Where's Ed?"  
"Marc borrowed Ed and Nick, so I've got Matt." As if on cue, Matt appeared dragging another suspect along.  
"This one is a shoplifter."  
"He stole the soup." Lennie made one of his famous one-liners.  
"Where's Joe?"  
"He chased a third perp down 8th."  
"I'll go. Gusler, keys." Jessie sped off.  
"Christopher said I'm the one who gets to give orders in that car."  
"I'm writing her up for insubordination."  
"And she'll cry to IAB."  
"Get them processed and before the judge."  
  
"On the ground."  
"Make me." Jessie threw the suspect on the ground.  
"Joe hold his head down."  
"He's the one who attacked Andros." Jessie cuffed the suspect.  
"27-Edward, one in custody at 48th and 8th."  
"27-Charlie, we're at 50th and 10th."  
"You brought the car. I ran."  
"Gusler's easy." Jimmy arrived with Erik.  
"No longer welcome at the soup kitchen."  
"What's the charge?"  
"Assault on a civil servant, shoplifting, battery, resisting arrest, fleeing. Briscoe and Davidson have two more at the scene."  
"Erik read this dirtbag his rights."  
"Gladly." Erik took the suspect and placed him in 27-Charlie.  
"Where's Gusler?"  
"With Briscoe." Jimmy turned to Joe.  
"Why aren't you with Andros?"  
"You're starting to sound like Christopher."  
"You need a rep, officer? I've got plenty of time to write you up."  
"Jessie, Matt wants these three booked and before the judge tonight."  
"You know how the Lt. is about garbage write-ups. He reads it, tears it up, and writes you up."  
"Rodgers, get back to your post."  
"I don't answer to you."  
"27-Charlie to 27-Desk, Jason notify Lt. Lombardo across the street that Rodgers is being detained. Against the wall."  
"You should have stayed with the Empire."  
"Now I'm arresting you."  
  
27TH PRECINCT SQUADROOM  
"What's going on here?" Lt. Bryn Khayman asked impatiently.  
"This one, Obstruction. These two, assault on a civil servant, shoplifting, battery, resisting arrest, fleeing. This one, assault on a civil servant, shoplifting, battery. I'm also writing Richards up for calling me Christopher." Jason walked into the room.  
"Did I hear my name?"  
"Jimmy, let Joe go."  
"Why?"  
"Are you questioning me? Let me remind you, this were the Empire I could kill you on the spot."  
"BJ, Rodgers interfered with my business."  
"You arrested him because he said you should have stayed with the Empire and that you're not his boss."  
"Rommel, in my office now. Jason, give Joe some coffee and let him go." Bryn stormed into his office with Jimmy following him.  
"Close the door."  
"What? I am very busy."  
"Sit down, Sergeant."  
"Ever since Rodgers found out she was here, he has been very uptight."  
"Your review is coming up. I'm thinking that maybe you shouldn't be on patrol."  
"I don't follow you."  
"I'm thinking that your talents could be used elsewhere."  
"Like?"  
"ESU. Anti-Crime, Marcus has them running around putting boots on cars."  
"BJ, you serious?"  
"If you clean up your act."  
"How?"  
"Stop mocking Jason, arresting my brother, arresting anyone else across the street, being mean to Jessie and others, giving the FD orders, calling Gusler 'Geezler' or any other way of saying his name wrong, and smacking Erik. They went to Jason and filed a ten-page complaint against you. You are not the SS or the Gestapo."  
"They never told me."  
"Well, I'm telling you. Now, get back on your beat before I do turn into Vader on you."  
  
"Joe." Andros called out.  
"What?"  
"What is going on with Jimmy?"  
"Why?"  
"He arrested you."  
"BJ overruled him. Last I heard he was getting chewed out." Mike and the fire squad walked in, back from a call.  
"I heard our Joe gave the Nazi across the street a problem."  
"Mike, he nearly went to jail for it. My brother turned him loose."  
"So, when are you and Jessie doing the big one?" Charlie asked in front of Lt. Lombardo.  
"Timond, in my office now."  
"What for?"  
"That comment."  
"Squad 27, Adam 27-3, Boy 27-3, MVA at 59th, 8th, and Broadway."  
"Let's roll."  
"Timond, see me after about that comment." Tina wandered in.  
"I'll deal with it on the bus."  
  
"Charlie, sign this."  
"What is it?"  
"The rep for that comment to Joe."  
"Why am I getting written up?"  
"Cause, Christopher would've arrested you."  
"Jason Christopher would arrest a ham sandwich if it didn't taste right. Jason Christopher would arrest a guy on the street if he looked at his wife wrong. Jason Christopher would arrest his own mother..."  
"Jason Christopher would arrest you for making fun of him."  
"Jason Christopher would arrest the Soup Nazi for throwing him out."  
"Here we are. Try and act professional." Jessie and Erik were already on the scene.  
"Moron #1, drunk. Moron #2, high. Victim #1, unable to move. Victim #2, needs the Jaws. Victim #3, DOA."  
"How'd you wind up with him?" Erik and Charlie were acting like animals.  
"Rommel grabbed Gusler and walked out telling me I can deal with the 'Jerry Springer Show' now. Erik, put the morons in cuffs."  
"Charlie, get off that pole and check the vics."  
"Let's hear it for our dancer, Charlie."  
"27-Edward, I need a supervisor and detectives on the scene. Erik, your asking for it."  
"27-Edward, it's Christopher. Jensen acting like a moron again?"  
"What else is new." Joe was with Victim #2.  
"Those two are very unprofessional."  
"What else is new." Jason arrived.  
"Jensen, do your job. Jessie, Rommel wants you on a 30-day."  
"Tell him to shove it."  
"Erik, this is your last warning about acting like an idiot with Charlie on duty."  
"Timond, do your job."  
"Moron #1, DWI, vehicular manslaughter, assault with vehicle. Moron #2, DUI, possession of CDS, vehicular manslaughter, assault with vehicle." Matt and Lennie arrived.  
"More wonders of what cars can do."  
"What's the prelim?"  
"The Beamer, DWI. The Benz, DUI-CDS. The Ford, possibly paralyzed. The Honda, needs the Jaws. The Saturn, DOA. Jensen and Timond, possible UI of CDS."  
  
ARRAIGNMENT PART 6  
"Cases ending 056-A and 056-B, people v. Decker and Sloman. Charges are assault in the first degree, shoplifting, battery, resisting arrest, fleeing."  
"Have pleas, Ms. Green?"  
"Not guilty."  
"Not guilty."  
"Ms. Southerlyn?"  
"Remand for both. They fled police, resisted arrest, and assaulted a paramedic."  
"Your honor..."  
"I like the soup. Remanded."  
"Case ending 057, people v. Hodges. Charges are assault in the first degree, shoplifting, battery."  
"Not guilty."  
"Ms. Southerlyn?"  
"$500,000."  
"Your honor, that is excessive given the victim's business practices."  
"He never threw me out. $250,000 cash or bond."  
  
"Hey, Jessie. There's a party tonight, you want to go?" Jimmy gave Joe a look.  
"They checking IDs?"  
"Why?"  
"The Gestapo's giving you dirty looks."  
"Let's go elsewhere."  
  
27TH PRECINCT FRONT DESK  
"So, you coming?"  
"Where is this party?" Jason asked.  
"Fifth."  
"He pleads the fifth."  
"Marc, follow Joe's car."  
"We're taking the subway."  
"Rats, Jimmy said I have to meet quota."  
"Rommel said that?" Marc nodded. "Write it up, tell Beej."  
"Joe, I can party but not drink."  
"There's no liquor served, Sergeant Cruz put the squeeze on him, said if she caught him, he wouldn't live to see the light of another day." Jason began writing.  
"Then why are you taking the subway?"  
"Charlie was doing donuts in the street and hit my car."  
"He was?"  
"Erik watched him."  
"JENSEN, get your rear down here."  
"Come on, it'll be fun."  
"All right."  
  
"27-Charlie."  
"What is the problem now?"  
"Presence requested at 1PP."  
"10-4." Jimmy went to find Erik.  
"Erik, stay here. I have to go to 1PP."  
"Nice knowing you."  
  
"Joe, why wasn't I invited?"  
"Because, Anthony doesn't need Sergeant 'Two-bags' Cruz on his case again."  
"Squad 27, Boy 27-3 respond to vehicle fire at FDR & 57th."  
"See ya later."  
"What was that about?" Andros asked.  
"Charlie brings the liquor, the teens get ahold of it and were all sitting in a holding cell at the 55 because Cruz wants to look good on paper."  
"This is what, the tenth call today?"  
"More counting the five frequent flyers."  
"Fifteen?"  
"Twenty."  
  
FDR DRIVE & 57TH STREET  
"Nobody in there."  
"Right."  
"Who's car was it?"  
"Abandoned, as far as we know. It was burning for about an hour before someone called it in."  
"City's full of crackheads and losers."  
"Shut up, Matt."  
"You want your bloody rear written up, Franklin?"  
"No."  
"I have had enough sasmouth from Briscoe for one day."  
"Boy 27-3."  
"Boy 27-3."  
"Respond to elderly fall down at 254 West 54th Street on the 2."  
"Boy 27, responding."  
  
"What would happen if I hit Joe?"  
"He'd punch you in the face."  
"Other than that."  
"If Lombardo saw you, he'd suspend your ass. Christopher and the rest of the cops would arrest you."  
"Adam 27-3."  
"Charlie, get the radio."  
"Adam 27-3."  
"Welfare check on elderly at 186 East 59th Street on the 3."  
"Adam 27, responding."  
  



End file.
